


Avon Calling

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Innuendo, Other, captioned photographs, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's first assignment for Avon ® : get Servalan to place an order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon Calling

**Author's Note:**

> (wandering around my livejournal memories, I found some B7 photos that LJ hadn't lost yet.)


End file.
